Hormonal
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Onesided Wincest. Sam tiene quince años, y la rabia que siente hacia su hermano sólo se ve superada por la forma en que lo desea. UST, Oneshot.


Sam está en la entrada de un instituto, sentado sobre las escaleras de ladrillo. Observa la carretera que hay un poco más adelante, mira las hileras de casas blancas idénticas y se pregunta por qué demonios su hermano aún no está aquí. Se da cuenta de lo irónico de su frase de inmediato, y reza mentalmente para que su hermano no se esté enfrentando ni a un demonio ni a ningún otro tipo de ente sobrenatural.

Sam Winchester tiene quince años, es alto para su edad y está empezando a impacientarse.

Se cuelga de un hombro la mochila. Se levanta y da unos pasos en dirección a la carretera. Se pone de puntillas, porque pegó el estiró hace poco y aún no está acostumbrado a saber que es alto, y otea el horizonte. Sigue sin haber rastro de su hermano. Sam hace un mohín y vuelve a las escaleras.

Está casi seguro de que Dean no está luchando contra nada ahora mismo. Su padre les dijo que aún no había averiguado la razón de las misteriosas muertes de East Bytol. Sin embargo, no sería la primera vez que su padre y su hermano le mienten y se van de cacería solos.

A veces Sam piensa que estarían mejor los dos solos, sin él. El resto del tiempo, Sam está demasiado ocupado deseando marcharse como para considerar cómo estarían sin él.

Pasan varios minutos durante los cuales Sam no hace absolutamente nada. Piensa en su compañera Melisa, en que la chica ha estado haciéndole ojitos esta última semana. Es una chica mona. No precisamente una belleza, pero tiene una bonita sonrisa. Sospecha que debería sentirse halagado.

Intenta imaginársela desnuda, pero curvas se transforman en ángulos en su cabeza y para cuando se da cuenta está pensando en su hermano desnudo. "Vaya novedad," piensa Sam sarcásticamente.

Pasan varios minutos más, y al fin ve llegar la Impala negra de su padre. Dean está tras el volante. Su hermano toca la bocina varias veces para llamarlo, y Sam casi le hace un corte de mangas. Se levanta y camina hasta el coche.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – inquiere Sam con la voz llena de reproche mientras abre la puerta y se sienta.  
- Me he entretenido un poco en el trabajo – contesta Dean, y pone en marcha la Impala.

Dean tiene que aprender a mentir, piensa Sam. De todas formas, incluso si su hermano fuera bueno mintiendo Dean no conseguiría hacerle creer que lo que lo ha hecho retrasarse ha sido su trabajo en la gasolinera. El coche huele a sexo, a sudor y a su hermano.

Y, cómo no, a Sam le resulta demasiado fácil olvidar que Dean acaba de acostarse con una chica e imaginarse a su hermano teniendo sexo con él. La idea le hace tragar saliva y le acelera el pulso.

Su familia debe ser la más desequilibrada de la tierra, piensa Sam.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas en el colegio? – pregunta Dean. Sam se encoge de hombros.  
- Igual que siempre. Saqué otro diez en biología y la de lengua me felicitó por mi redacción – Dean no reacciona al oír estas palabras, sino que continua mirando la carretera frente a él. Sam suspira – Y creo que le gusto a una chica.  
- ¡Vaya! – exclama Dean – ¿De verdad?  
- Sí. Se llama Melisa.  
- ¿Es guapa?  
- No está mal, supongo.

Dean suelta una carcajada.

- Vaya, hombre. Nos has salido exigente – bromea, y aprovecha un semáforo en rojo para revolverle el pelo. Sam apenas logra evitar gimotear de dicha ante el contacto.

La Impala continúa su camino. Sam se pregunta cómo era la chica. "¿Rubia, morena, pelirroja?" piensa, "¿Y dónde exactamente lo hicieron¿En los asientos traseros, en el asiento del conductor o quizá…?" Sam traga saliva. "¿O quizá aquí, justo donde estoy sentado?"

Su miembro se endurece un poco ante la posibilidad, y Sam se ve obligado a cubrirse el regazo con la mochila para evitar que Dean se de cuenta de lo que está pasando dentro de sus pantalones. Para recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo tiene que forzarse a pensar en su profesor de química, el fantasma que mataron hace tres semanas y en su padre gritándole por alguna tontería sin importancia.

Se siente como un fetichista pervertido. Se siente celoso de la chica que se acaba de acostar con Dean, y de que para ella su hermano sólo sea un polvo rápido y olvidable. Se siente desesperado porque jamás tendrá lo que desea.

Dean detiene la Impala en el parque de caravanas donde están viviendo estos días. Sam no sabe mucho sobre la vida antes de El Incendio, pero sí sabe que solían vivir en una casa.

Antes, Sam solía preguntarse como habrían sido las cosas si su madre no hubiera muerto. Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo Sam prefiere pensar en el futuro.

En cómo conseguir una beca para alguna universidad buena como Havard o Standford. En qué le dirá a John cuando se marche de casa. El pasado es ahora sólo algo que recordar con pesar, algo por lo que envidiar a Dean ("¿Por qué él pudo vivir una vida normal durante cinco años y yo no?")

Dean se detiene a recoger algo del maletero de la Impala y Sam abre la puerta de la caravana. John no está dentro, pero Sam tampoco esperaba que estuviera. Se sienta frente a la mesita de la caravana y saca sus libros de la maleta.

- Joder¿ya vas a empezar con los deberes? – pregunta Dean. Sam lo ignora, porque todas las respuestas que se le ocurren acabarían en una discusión – Por cierto, papá se pasó por la gasolinera. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que no lo esperáramos para cenar.  
- ¿Qué crees que está haciendo? – inquiere Sam.  
- No lo sé.  
- Pero¿se lo preguntaste?  
- No, no lo hice.

Sam resopla y se ríe en voz baja, porque eso es tan, tan propio de Dean. Su padre le dice que ese día no viene a cenar y él simplemente lo acepta sin hacer preguntas. Sam tiene un comentario en mente, uno muy ingenioso que parte de la famosa frase "Si tus amigos se tiran por un puente", pero no le apetece empezar una pelea.

De verdad que no.

Saca su cuaderno y comienza a resolver los ejercicios que la profesora les ha mandado. Un rato después, Dean le pregunta:

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Sam levanta la vista de su libro de historia para responderle que no, no le apetece nada, gracias, y se queda mudo. Dean se ha agachado para sacar una cerveza de la pequeña nevera de la cocina de la caravana, y esos vaqueros hacen que su trasero sea más apetecible que de costumbre. Un algo parecido a un suspiro se le escapa, algo entrecortado y tembloroso, y Dean escoge ese momento para darse la vuelta y mirarlo.

- Dean… - murmura Sam. Esos ojos verdes están clavados en los suyos, las pupilas dilatadas por la escasa luz o quizá por algo más. Sam se siente como si su hermano pudiera ver en lo más hondo de su ser, y la idea le aterroriza – Dean, yo…  
- ¿Sí? – dice Dean. Debería haber sonado como una pregunta, la lógica y el sentido común y su experiencia sobre como funcionan las conversaciones le dicen que es una pregunta. Pero para él no ha sonado como una pregunta, ha sonado como una afirmación.

Como si Dean le estuviera dando permiso, y no es justo. No es justo, porque Sam no va a poder pensar en otra cosa durante meses.

Y entonces, oh maravilla de las maravillas, Dean se acerca a él. Sam se levanta y casi se tropieza con sus piernas. Sam ha crecido estos últimos meses, y ahora miden prácticamente lo mismo. Sus ojos se van instintivamente a los labios de Dean, esos labios jugosos y llenos, y Dean escoge ese momento para lamérselos.

Todo el aire abandona sus pulmones de golpe. Por un momento le parece que esta presión va a ser demasiado, que va a perder la cabeza, que se le va a olvidar que Dean es su hermano y va a besarlo.

Entonces Dean habla, y el momento se esfuma.

- ¿Qué tal los deberes? – pregunta.

Sam baja la cabeza, mira sin ver las letras escritas con tinta azul sobre su cuaderno.

- Bien.  
- Bien – pega un sorbo de su cerveza – Termínalos pronto, que quiero ver la tele y no me apetece tenerte gimoteando porque el ruido no te deja concentrarte.  
- Está bien. Estos no son para mañana – repuso Sam – Voy… voy al servicio un momento.  
- Tú mismo – contesta Dean, y enciende el pequeño televisor.

Sam suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Mira de reojo a su hermano bebiendo de su botella de cerveza, mira sus labios y su garganta moviéndose para tragar el líquido.

- Sabes, creo… creo que ya que voy a los servicios del camping voy a aprovechar y a darme una ducha – "Una ducha muy, muy fría," añade mentalmente. Saca algo de ropa de su maleta y luego se dirige a la salida de la caravana.  
- Vale, pero date prisa, no te vayas a desteñir – dice Dean felizmente cuando Sam ya está saliendo.  
- Vete a la mierda – gruñe, irritado por el alegre comentario y por su propio deseo, y sale de la caravana dando un portazo.  
- Vaya – murmura Dean, sorprendido por el súbito enfado de su hermano – Hay que ver como lo están afectando las hormonas.  
FIN


End file.
